Destroyed
by DarkAngel2412
Summary: Yong-soo wears a mask, but when China says somethings... does he destroy Yong-Soo forever? Sorry 4 the fail summary... the story's better... hopefully
1. Chapter 1

I know I'm suppose to be working on Diary of an Invisible Country but this idea wouldn't leave me alone and I really like Yong-soo, I've always felt there was more to him than what he shows

Don't worry 4 those reading my other stories, I will be updating soon so 4 now enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... no matter how much I wish I did...

* * *

As Yong-soo awoke from another horrible endless night. He sighed as he got up from the floor he pasted out on; he kicked away all the empty bottles of alcohol, and the empty cigarette packets and the pools of blood around where his arms had been.

When he got to his bathroom to clean himself up for the day, he looked into the mirror. He told himself this, "Don't forget everybody thinks you're a little bottle of energy and you are extremely annoying to everyone, it's time to put on your nothing wrong and the world's great mask, and don't let anybody know how you really are." As a after though he added, "And I can't forget to claim everything originated in Korea, that everybody's breast belong to you when they really don't, I have to ignore the fact that everybody puts up with me because they have to, and I have to da-ze a lot." Thinking about it Yong-soo decided he truly hated his life.

With that said Yong-soo got out of his bathroom and started cleaning up his house of all the things that could possible make someone suspicious, not that anyone ever bothered to come over to his house, finding him to annoying to deal with. He skipped eating when he realized he had a world meeting to go to…. He forgot about it while trying to get rid of all his pain.

When he arrived at the U.N building the meeting was already over. Not that anyone cared that he missed it. He stepped inside the meeting room most of the countries were still there. He immediately pulled on his mask and jumped over to China who was talking to Japan to claim his breasts as his.

China was discussing who better Shinatty-chan or Hello Kitty when Japan's eyes widened and he backed away. Looking confused he turned around to see Yong-soo in the air and before he could respond Yong-soo grabbed him and screamed his breasts belong to him.

At first he was surprised and then he was angry he threw him off and screamed, "Yong-soo get away from me, and you're sooo annoying, aru!" Japan nodded his head at what China said. Before Yong-soo could respond, China had more to say to him, "You know we only put up with you because we have to, at this point I wish there was only one Korea and wish that it was be your brother aru!" Japan started to say, "China you're going a bit too far…." But China cut him off saying, "I hate you, I truly hate you, I wish you were never my little brother and every nation agrees with me, right- aru?" Now the other nations had been watching this fight and when China screamed/asked them they didn't do anything because they knew China was wrong. "See, everybody agrees with me, aru!" China had taking there silence as a yes. "Now why don't you disappear and never come back aru!" China finished with a smile on his face, glad to get that off his chest. Then he turned around to continue to speak to Japan, but noticing Japan's horrified face and turning around seeing all the nations' faces of surprise, disgust, and sadness did he then look at Yong-soo.

To his surprise he saw a different amount of emotions, sadness, anger, and the scariest of all acceptances. Now China felt terrible and was about to apologize but Yong-soo didn't let him. Putting his hand up Yong-soo replied with an emotionless voice said this, "That's how you truly feel China? And that's how the rest of the nations feel to? I guess there's no point in this anymore, good-bye da…. Oh what's the point anymore?" and then Yong-soo walked out of the room.

Now if China felt bad before, compared to this that was nothing. Then after everybody unfroze and they all attacked China, screaming at him. Taiwan screamed at all of them to shut up and then Japan screamed at China, "What were you thinking? I know you were annoyed with him but you went waaaaaaaay too far! Did you see his face?" Hong-Kong butted in with, "You destroyed him!" North Korea pushed past all the nations and pushed China to the wall and snarled at him, "You are the worse, you destroyed my little brother! He will NEVER be the same again. " He then pushed China away and asked if anyone in his so-called family wanted to go talk to Yong-soo. Everybody in the Asia family agreed and ran out of there. They left China in the room with the other nations.

Now the other nations were just standing there, but now they all yelled at him to go follow them so he could make up with Yong-soo. He agreed and ran out of the room too. Now the other nations were now discussing what had just happened when America said something that got all their attentions, "After the Korea War Yong-soo was a total mess, but he thought he still had his and the world's support, but now that he thinks he's alone, I'm afraid about what he'll do now. Now everyone started hoping that China and the rest of them would catch up with him on time.

Now while all of this was happening, Yong-soo had reached his house and he had just walked inside when what China had said came back to him. "You know we only put up with you because we have to, at this point I wish there was only one Korea and wish that it was be your brother aru, I hate you, I truly hate you, I wish you were never my little brother and every nation agrees with me, right- aru, Now why don't you disappear and never come back aru "these words keeping replaying in his head.

"He's right, "Yong-soo thought, "No one needs me, if I were gone the world wouldn't even care, soo much for my family and friends." "I might as well just end it all, no one would even care." With that thought in mind Yong –soo got out his only friends. He started cutting while drinking and smoking at the same time. After a bit he ignored the cigarettes and the alcohol and just focused on cutting, then he started getting a bit dizzy and fell to the floor with one last though as he passed out, "At least the world will be a better place without me."

Now the Asia family ran into Yong-soo's house to talk to him but they didn't know what he had done. They all ran upstairs not knowing what they would see.

* * *

Ya... don't no if I will continue this...

but if u guys want me to i will...

thanks 4 reading!


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! it's been months since I've updated and this chapter is even shorted than the first one!

I'm sorry! I had writer's block for all of my stories for a few months! But I'm back and I will NOT be abandoning this story! Regardless of how infrequent updates are!I will finish this pitiful story!

this update is rather short but I stopped it there for a reason I hope you'll understand when you finish it

disclaimer: I don't own anything... though I really wish i did

* * *

They had reached Yong-soo's room and they didn't hear anything… China knocked on the door and said, "Yong-soo I'm sorry I was angry and I didn't mean anything." But Yong-soo didn't respond.

"Why isn't he saying anything?" China hissed at Hong Kong.

"He was angry, hurt and embarrassed at what you said to him, of course he isn't going to respond to you. Let me try to speak to him." Hong Kong finished with a confident look on his face.

"Yong-soo? It's me Hong Kong, you have a right to be mad at China… I'd be furious at him if I were you but it isn't doing any good to just shut everyone out just come out of your room don't worry you don't have to speak to him if you don't want to, just please come out?" Hong Kong finished with a nervous tone in his voice.

There was just more silence coming from his room, now they were all starting to get scared . Now North Korea banged on the door, speaking in a furious tone that was really masking nervousness and fear said, "Yong-soo open this door right now! We'll kick China out right now if you open this door!"

"Hey!" China cried out in displeasure.

"Oh shut up you old bastard, you're the reason we're in this situation right now," grimaced North Korea.

"Yong-soo! if you come out you can claim my 'breasts' belong to you" Japan attempted pitifully.

"Yong-soo! if you come out I will show you my secret stash! you know what I'm talking about!" Taiwan pleaded.

Yong-soo didn't answer, just making them more scared. Finally North Korea getting freaked out, started to slam on the door, trying to break it down.

"Ay-ia! What are you doing!" China screamed.

"Trying to make sure my brother's alright Japan, Hong Kong any help?" He stopped and looked at them.

Japan and Hong Kong immediately went to the door to try and break it down, but with the combined strength of 3 nations it fell to the floor fairly quickly. After the door fell and they all piled into the room all talking and pushing their way in, trying to speak to Yong-soo what they saw will always be with them for the rest of their lives.

* * *

When they saw Yong-soo on the ground passed out, with blood leaking its way out of his arms, surrounded by alcohol bottles, bags of questionable substances, with empty cartons of cigarettes, they all froze.

One thought went through their heads, "Oh Yong-soo…"

Quickly they all unfroze with North Korea running to his brother, Hong Kong whipped out a cell phone called the paramedics, Taiwan ran to try to help North Korea and Japan looked at China said, "Are you happy now?" glared at him and ran to help North Korea and Taiwan .

The three of them tried to stop the bleeding, North Korea and Japan took off their shirts trying to use the cloth to stop the bleeding, but it wasn't doing anything.

And China was just staring at the scene thinking, "Did I really do this? Did I really push him over the edge?"

After an agonizing amount of time to them, the paramedics ran into the room and when they saw Yong-soo, they grabbed him, pushing North, Japan, and Taiwan to the side and worked on him.

"He's breathing!" one of the paramedics cried to the other paramedic. The 5 of them breathed out a sigh of relief. Quickly the paramedics strapped Yong-soo to a gurney carried it down the stairs and loaded it into the ambulance and nearly drove off but, then the five of them ran out of the house and shouted which hospital they were going to, which they replied to as the "… Hospital" which was the closest one to Yong-soo's house .

* * *

Now the 5 of them were about to jump into Japan's car when Taiwan screamed stop. They turned around and screamed why at Taiwan when she answered with something that stopped them all in their tracks.

"I found his journal and a….." she had started crying by now.

"WHat is it? What did you find?" North screamed at her.

"… I found his suicide note" Taiwan screamed out. Making all the blood in their bodies turn cold.

* * *

Surprised? No? Well I was when it turned out like this... no really this thing wrote itself

Cliffhanger! What does the note say? What will his journal reveal? How will they react? Will I ever stop speaking like this? Find out next chapter hopefully!


End file.
